sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Queen Beryl
Queen Beryl ist Königin und Befehlshaberin des Dark Kingdoms. Manga Hintergrund thumb|Beryl als Erdenbewohnerin Im Zeitalter des Silver Millenniums hat Beryl noch nicht ihre roten Haare und ihr dämonisches Aussehen. Dies kommt erst, als das Dark Kingdom in der Gegenwart wiederbelebt wird. Vor langer Zeit existiert auf dem Mond ein Königreich, das Silver Millennium. Regiert wird es von Queen Serenity, einer Regentin, die ihre Macht aus dem Silberkristall schöpft. Endymion, der Prinz der Erde, verliebt sich in ihre Tochter, Princess Serenity. Zu dieser Zeit herrscht noch Frieden im Sonnensystem. Beryl ist zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Zauberin von der Erde, die sich in Prinz Endymion verliebt hat. Jedoch sieht sie Endymion zusammen mit Princess Serenity in inniger Umarmung und ihr Groll gegen die Mondbewohner wächst ins Unermessliche. Eines Tages kommt es zu einem ungewöhnlichen Meteoritenregen, mit dem gleichzeitig eine böse Macht von der Sonne namens Queen Metaria auftaucht. Queen Metaria überzeugt Beryl, sowohl die Erdenbewohner als auch die Leibgarde Endymions davon. Sie schafft es so alle gegen das Mondkönigreich aufzuhetzen und ein mächtiges Heer zusammenstellen, mit dem sie den Mond angreift. Sie verspricht Beryl, dass sie gemeinsam über das gesamte Universum herrschen würden, wenn sie in Besitz des Silberkristalls kämen, der sich in der Obhut Queen Serenitys befindet. Während Beryl, nachdem sie die Bewohner der Erde gegen das Mondreich angestachelt hat, gemeinsam mit der Armee in das Moon Castle eindringt, versucht Endymion, welcher Metarias Lügen durchschaut hat, vergeblich die Truppen von dem Angriff abzuhalten. Beryl kann nicht fassen, dass er sich gegen die Erde stellt, wo der Krieg doch nur zum Wohle des Planeten geschehe. Besessen von Metarias böser Macht will Beryl daraufhin Prinzessin Serenity töten, doch Endymion wirft sich schützend vor sie und wird so von Beryl getötet.ebd. Als Sailor Venus diese Szene sieht, zückt sie das Schwert des Heiligen Silberkristalls und tötet Beryl. Auch Metaria kann schließlich von Queen Serenity verbannt werden. Gegenwart Beryl wird allerdings im Tokio des 20. Jahrhunderts wiedergeboren und als sie am nördlichen Polarkreis auf die unterirdischen Ruinen des einstigen Dark Kingdoms stößt, löst Beryl Metarias Siegel, was dazu führt, dass das Dark Kingdom erneut auferstehen kann. Sie plant Energie mithilfe der Prinzen der Vier Himmel zu sammeln, um Metaria gänzlich wiedererwecken zu lassen und den Silberkristall in die Klauen zu bekommen. Fortan unternehmen sie und ihre Gefolgsleute alles, um Metaria wieder erstarken zu lassen. Dies gelingt auch stetig mithilfe der Energie, die das Dark Kingdom den Menschen stiehlt und die Beryl Metaria zur Verfügung stellt. Gleichzeitig beunruhigt Metarias Erwachen Beryl zusehens. Sie ist sich darüber bewusst, dass Metaria mit dem Silberkristall die ganze Welt beherrschen und in Finsternis tauchen wird. Insgeheim fasst Beryl den Plan, den Silberkristall für sich selbst zu behalten, um so alleinige Herrscherin der Erde zu werden. Nachdem die Prinzen der Vier Himmel von den Sailor Kriegerinnen besiegt wurden, unterzieht sie ihren geliebten Endymion (der als Mamoru Chiba wiedergeboren wurde) einer Gehirnwäsche und stellt sich mit ihm in ihren Fängen den Sailor Kriegerinnen zum Kampf. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen erscheinen ihr unterlegen, bis Sailor Venus wie im Silver Millennium erneut das Heilige Schwert erscheint. Es ist jedoch so schwer, dass sie es nicht zu führen vermag. Kurz bevor Queen Beryl Sailor Moon mit ihren Haaren, die sie zu bewegen versteht, erwürgen kann, ergreift Sailor Jupiter das Schwert und durchtrennt Beryls Haare und lockert so Beryls Griff um Sailor Moons Hals. Sailor Venus ergreift das Schwert anschließend erneut und rammt es Beryl in den Körper. Sie stirbt mit den Gedanken an Endymion, den sie bereits für sich gewonnen glaubte. Unterschied in Sailor Moon Crystal In Sailor Moon Crystal ist die Art, wie Queen Beryl stirbt, anders. Sailor Moon vernichtet die Halskette Beryls mit dem Heiligen Schwert. Da die Kette ihre gesamte böse Macht beinhaltet, löst sich Beryls Körper auf. Anime Hintergrund Mit dem Aufkommen der dunklen Macht Metallias, kam es zu schwerwiegenden Veränderungen im Sonnensystem. Auf der Erde fand Metallia eine Verbündete in Perilia, diese strebte nach Macht und Vergeltung, da ihre Liebe zu Prinz Endymion unerfüllt blieb. Gemeinsam mit den vier Generälen und den Sieben Teufeln übernahmen sie schließlich die Macht auf der Erde und zogen nun dem Silberjahrtausend entgegen, um die Macht des Silberkristalls für sich zu gewinnen. Die Bewohner des Mondes waren diesem Ansturm hilflos ausgeliefert, selbst die Leibgarde der Prinzessin, die Sailor Kriegerinnen, konnten nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Metallia tötet Endymion und Serenity und auch die anderen Mondbewohner kommen ums Leben. In ihrer großen Trauer entschied sich Königin Serenity, die Macht des Silberkristalls freizusetzen, wohlwissend, dass dies auch ihr Leben kosten würde. Die Kraft des Kristalls verbannte Metallia und Perilia und erfüllte den letzten Wunsch der sterbenden Serenity. So sollten die Prinzessin, Endymion und all die anderen eines Tages auf der Erde wiedergeboren werden, um dort ein Leben in Frieden führen zu können. Für den Fall, dass die dunklen Mächte jemals wieder an Kraft gewinnen sollten, schickte Königin Serenity auch die zwei Mondkatzen Artemis und Luna mit den anderen mit. Diese sollen ihre Tochter und die Sailor Kriegerinnen schützen, leiten und ihnen beistehen. Gegenwart thumb|Queen Beryl in der Animeserie In der Gegenwart gelingt es Königin Metallia und Königin Perilia der Verbannung, die einst Königin Serenity über sie erlegt hatte, zu entkommen. Wieder streben sie nach der unendlichen Macht des Silberkristalls. So beginnen die beiden Katzen mit ihrer Mission und spüren die wiedergeborenen Sailor Kriegerinnen und Prinzessin Serenity in Tokio auf, um dem Bösen erneut entgegenzutreten. Königin Metallia jedoch, vermag es nicht vollständig zu erwachen, weshalb Königin Perilia, gemeinsam mit ihrem Hofstaat (insbesondere mit der Hilfe von Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite und Kunzite) versucht, den Menschen Energie zu rauben, die schließlich an Metallia gehen soll, um sie vollständig aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwecken. Ihr Hauptquartier befindet sich am Nordpol. Trotz großer Anstrengungen und der Arbeit der Großen Vier, gelingt es Perilia nicht, gegen die Sailor Kriegerinnen zu bestehen. Doch schließlich gelingt es ihr, die Wiedergeburt Prinz Endymions, Mamoru Chiba, gefangen zu nehmen und ihn einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Er arbeitet fortan als Untergebener Perilias und hilft ihr bei dem Plan, den Silberkristall zu finden. Letztlich gelingt es dem Sailor Team das Hauptquartier des Königreich des Dunkeln ausfindig zu machen und sie beschließen sich ihren Feinden in einer direkten Konfrontation zu stellen. Am Nordpol angekommen, sendet Perilia fünf ihrer persönlichen Youma, die DD Girls, aus, um die Kriegerinnen zu töten. Die Inner Senshi können im Kampf gegen sie nicht bestehen und sterben, bis schließlich nur noch Sailor Moon übrig bleibt. Perilia holt sie mithilfe magischer Kräfte in ihren Palast, um sie endgültig sterben zu sehen. Sie befiehlt dem immer noch unter der Gehirnwäsche stehenden Endymion, die große Liebe aus seinem vergangenen Leben, Sailor Moon zu töten. Zu Perilias Unglück gelingt es Sailor Moon, Mamoru von seiner Gehirnwäsche zu befreien, woraufhin Perilia, in rasender Wut, versucht die beiden umzubringen. Mamoru gelingt es jedoch, eine Rose gegen sie abzufeuern, von der sie sich schwer getroffen, zurückziehen muss. Verzweifelt bittet sie Metallia um mehr Macht, um ihre Gegner endgültig zu besiegen und die Welt in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Königin Metallia absorbiert Perilia, ähnlich der Energie, die ihr stetig dargeboten wurde, und es entsteht ein neues, sehr mächtiges Mischwesen aus den beiden: Super Perilia. In einem finalen Duell zwischen ihr und Sailor Moon, gelingt es letzteres sie zu besiegen. Dies ist das endgültige Ende von Königin Perilia und dem Königreich des Dunkeln. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Queen Beryl beauftragt Jadeite mit der Beschaffung von Energie für Metaria, Nephrite mit der Suche nach dem Silberkristall und Zoisite mit einer Untersuchung bezüglich Sailor V und der Mondprinzessin. Beryl wird nicht so düster und unbarmherzig dargestellt wie in Manga und Anime, sondern sie zeigt auch sympathische und menschliche Seiten. Sie ist sehr darauf bedacht, dass die Generäle ihr ihre Loyalität und Hingabe zeigen. Als Zoisite beginnt sich an seine Vergangenheit und an Prinz Endymion zu erinnern, verbietet sie ihm den Namen Endymions jemals wieder zu erwähnen, da sie nicht will, dass sich die Generäle an ihren wahren Meister erinnern und sich gegen sie stellen. Nachdem Jadeite und Zoisite aufgrund verlorener Kämpfe gegen die Sailor Kriegerinnen vorübergehend in eine Art „Schlaf“ fallen und Nephrite eine Niederlage nach der anderen einfahren muss, sieht sich die dunkle Königin gezwungen, den letzten General, Kunzite, wieder zu erwecken. Kunzite ist im Gegensatz zu Jadeite und Nephrite nicht loyal und plant Königin Metarias Macht für sich zu nutzen und aus der Gewalt Queen Beryls zu flüchten. Nachdem sich herausstellt, dass Tuxedo Mask die Wiedergeburt von Prince Endymion ist und Sailor Moon die von Princess Serenity ist, schickt sie ihren Klon Mio Kuroki aus, um Bunny durch Intrigen und Lügen die Freunde wegzunehmen und sie richtig zu quälen. Mio soll darüberhinaus Mamoru Chiba in ihr Schloss im Dark Kingdom locken. Als Mio versagt, nimmt Queen Beryl Endymions vier ehemalige Kampfgefährten als Geiseln und zwingt ihn zu ihr zu kommen. Beryl bittet Jadeite, Endymion einen Stein in seinen Körper zu pflanzen, der ihm Schmerzen bereitet, wann immer er an Princess Serenity denkt. Beryl hasst Serenity aus tiefstem Herzen und bezeichnet sie als das „Pure Böse“, da sie findet, dass Serenity ihr Prinz Endymion weggenommen hat und Schuld für ihre Einsamkeit ist. Als Princess Serenity das Dark Kingdom zerstört, weigert sich Queen Beryl ihr Schloss zu verlassen. Als letzten Akt nimmt sie den Fluch von Jadeite, damit er aus dem zerfallenden Königreich fliehen kann. Er bleibt jedoch bei ihr, um mit ihr gemeinsam in den Trümmern zu sterben. Musicals Queen Beryl wurde in folgenden Musicals von Yuri Nishina dargestellt: * Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen * Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen (Kaiteiban) * Eien Densetsu * Eien Densetsu (Kaiteiban) - The Final First Stage * Shin Densetsu Kourin In folgenden Musicals wurde sie von Akiko Miyazawa dargestellt: * Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu * Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin - The Second Stage Final Videospiele * Queen Beryl ist in folgenden Videospielen die finale Endgegnerin: dem Arcadespiel, dem Game-Boy-Spiel, dem Mega-Drive-Spiel und dem Super-Nintendo-Spiel, die alle den Titel Sailor Moon tragen. * Im PC-Engine-Spiel ''Sailor Moon'' trägt Queen Beryl auch eine tragende Rolle. * Beryl erscheint auch in Sailor Moon: Another Story als Bossgegnerin. Sie wurde von der Hell-Destiny-Organisation wiederbelebt und bezieht ihr Hauptquartier in einer geheimen Höhle eines finsteren Waldes, der von den DD Girls bewacht wird. Nachdem sie gegen Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun verlor, verwandelt sie sich in Super Beryl und ist in dieser Form unbesiegbar. Erst als Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon die Kräfte ihrer Silberkristalle vereinen, sind sie in der Lage, Super Beryl zu besiegen. Im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels - als die Sailor Kriegerinnen in die Vergangenheit reisen - wird enthüllt, dass Beryl eine Art Waise auf Erden war, die in einem Schloss auf dem Nordpol hauste. Wegen ihrer unglückliche Liebe zu Prinz Endymion lässt sie sich auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit Königin Metaria ein. Trivia * Queen Beryl ist nach dem Mineral Beryll benannt. Einzelnachweise en:Queen Beryl pl:Królowa Beryl Kategorie:Dark Kingdom